Gold at the End of the Rainbow
by Artyciel Phanfowlhive
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, miliuner jenius berusia dua belas tahun yang harus terjebak ke dalam dunia bernama Haven demi mencari kebenaran dari cerita emas di ujung pelangi. Tidak hanya beban menyembuhkan ibunya yang sakit keras, Ciel juga harus dihadapkan dengan musuh masa kecilnya dan makhluk-makhluk aneh yang berusaha memburunya. AU.


Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Gold at the End of the Rainbow by Artyciel Phanfowlhive

.

.

.

...

**PROLOG**

**Mansion Phantomhive, London**

KEDUA lelaki itu berdiri bersampingan dengan menyandarkan punggung masing-masing pada dinding luar kamar. Mereka sudah berdiri berpuluh-puluh menit, menunggu, dan suara gemercik hujan pagi hari malah menambah kesuraman hati keduanya.

Si lelaki bertubuh kecil bernama Ciel Phantomhive. Ia berpakaian santai dengan kemeja sutra biru laut, celana wol abu-abu dan sepatu Gucci melapisi kedua kakinya. Di sisi kiri Ciel, berdiri seseorang bersetelan hitam yang diketahui adalah butler-nya, Sebastian Michaelis.

Ciel mengangkat wajah, mendorong tubuhnya menjauhi dinding saat pintu di samping kanan tubuhnya terbuka—menampakkan ayahnya, Vincent Phantomhive, yang berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar. Cepat-cepat ia menghampiri ayahnya karena menyadari ada raut tak biasa dari wajah Vincent.

"Ayah, bagaimana keadaan Ibu?" tanya Ciel seketika.

Vincent menengadah ke wajah Ciel, menatap muram ke dalam mata biru milik anak semata wayangnya. Ia mengarahkan sebelah tangannya ke bahu Ciel, dan ekspresinya terlihat aneh—salah satu hal yang tidak pernah dilihat Ciel sebelumnya.

"Semakin memburuk," kata Vincent, akhirnya.

Semakin memburuk. Ciel tercekat. Jawaban dari ayahnya bagaikan kabar dari pembawa berita kematian, hingga membuatnya sulit untuk menerima pernyataan itu lebih dalam. Bagaimana tidak? Ibunya jatuh sakit dan keadaannya semakin memburuk. Harus ada pemecahan untuk mengatasi masalah besar di keluarga kecilnya ini.

"Ayah, apakah aku boleh melihat Ibu?"

Vincent terdiam sejenak, melamun, seakan telah terhipnotis suasana kesedihan. Ia kembali terfokus pada realitas ketika mendapati tangan Ciel mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

"Ayah, apakah aku boleh melihat Ibu?" tanya Ciel, mengulangi ucapannya.

"Tidak, Ciel. Jangan sekarang," tegas Vincent.

"Tapi kenapa, Ayah?"

"Ciel, kau ingat apa keinginan yang diucapkan Ibumu kepadamu sebelum ia sakit?"

Napas Ciel nyaris tertahan. Ia ingat, tentu saja. Ingatan seorang Ciel Phantomhive tidak akan pernah cepat memudar—Tidak dengan IQ-nya yang hampir mencapai angka dua ratus. Ibunya menginginkan ia terfokus pada sekolah, dan itu artinya... selama beberapa bulan ia akan berada di asrama. Ciel tidak ingin skenario itu berjalan seperti yang semestinya, harus ada pengingkaran.

"Ya, Ibu menyuruhku kembali ke sekolah. Tapi, Ayah, bukankah Westminster School sedang meliburkan para siswanya?"

"Ciel," Vincent menghela napas, terlihat lelah dengan segala persoalan yang tengah dihadapinya saat ini—termasuk dengan sikap mengingkari yang secara tidak langsung tengah diciptakan anak lelakinya. "Sekarang, Nak, kita memang perlu berbuat sesuatu dengan bersungguh-sungguh untuk kesembuhan Ibumu. Tapi, kau tidak ingin mengecewakannya, bukan? Kau bisa membaca buku-buku di perpustakaan Westminster dan memantapkan pelajaran fisika-mu."

Rasanya Ciel ingin memutar bola mata, tetapi tentu saja ia tahan. Mencoba meyakinkan ayahnya adalah hal yang sia-sia. Percuma, karena selama ini yang kedua orang tuanya tahu ia hanyalah bocah dua belas tahun biasa yang dituntut untuk terus belajar agar mendapatkan peringkat pertama di kelas. Padahal, selama beberapa tahun terakhir, Ciel telah banyak melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin tak pernah dilakukan oleh anak-anak seusianya. Ya, ia menulis berbagai macam program komputer hingga mengalirkan jutaan _pound_ dari rekening-rekening Inggris ke rekening pribadinya. Ia juga memalsukan emas-emas batangan simpanan keluarga Phantomhive, dengan mengamankan emas yang asli ke Bank Internasional di Munich, Jerman. Bahkan, ia sempat memenangkan turnamen catur _on-line_ dengan mengalahkan juara catur dunia asal Amerika. Tentu saja semua itu dilakukannya dengan beberapa penyamaran dan bantuan dari butler-nya, Sebastian.

_Lebih baik mengalah sementara dan memulai memikirkan cara untuk mencari obat Ibu. Aku bisa mengalkulasi segala kemungkinan bersama Sebastian,_ pikir Ciel.

Akhirnya Ciel menghela napas, seolah-olah penuh kekecewaan dan tentu saja kali ini dengan segenap hati ia paksakan. Bersandiwara menjadi bocah kurang periang bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Ciel. Ia telah melakukan ini berkali-kali di depan ayahnya, dengan lebih dulu meminta bantuan kepada Sebastian untuk mengoreksi ekspresi-ekspresi tertekan sandiwaranya.

"Baiklah, Ayah. Kurasa besok aku akan kembali ke asrama, bersama Sebastian," kata Ciel, tak terlalu tampak bahagia.

"Bagus, Nak." Vincent mengarahkan sebelah tangannya ke puncak kepala Ciel, mengusap sejenak rambut _navy blue_ anak lelakinya. "Aku yakin Ibumu juga pasti tidak senang bila mengetahui kita terlalu cemas mengkhawatirkannya. Nah, jalani saja yang menjadi kewajibanmu."

Ciel mengangguk, terlihat menyetujui sebagian kalimat dari pernyataan yang diucapkan ayahnya.

_Jalani saja yang menjadi kewajibanmu, _pikir Ciel._ Ya, kewajibanku adalah mencari obat untuk kesembuhan Ibu. Dokter dari Helsinki itu benar-benar tidak becus!_

Vincent segera berlalu meninggalkan Ciel, dan kesempatan saat Vincent pergi tentu saja tidak ingin disia-siakan begitu saja oleh Sebastian. Ia segera berjalan cepat menghampiri tuan mudanya.

"Ciel, kau yakin—"

"Aku sudah bisa menebak pertanyaanmu, Sebastian." Ciel mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberi instruksi agar butler itu diam sejenak. "'Kau yakin akan kembali ke asrama?'. Tentu saja tidak. Kita tidak akan ke asrama, tetapi menemui kontak bisnis kita di seberang Atlantik. Bualan omong kosong tadi hanya untuk mengelabui Ayah."

Sebastian menyipitkan matanya. "Kontak bisnis?"

"Ya, bisa kubilang," kata Ciel. "Kami hanya akan melakukan beberapa penawaran."

"Kami?"

Ciel menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Aku dan teman lamaku, Alois Trancy."

Sebastian tidak terkejut, tetapi ia terlihat tidak senang mendengar jawaban itu. "Alois bukan temanmu, Ciel. Dia musuhmu, dan aku sangat tahu reputasi butler-nya."

Ciel mengangguk. Memang benar, Alois Trancy adalah musuhnya. Tetapi itu dulu, saat mereka masih di taman kanak-kanak dan sering bertengkar karena mendebatkan cerita dongeng di umur enam tahun. Dan sekarang ia telah berumur dua belas, pemikirannya yang sekarang jauh lebih logis dari enam tahun sebelumnya. Bahkan ia juga memercayai bahwa Alois Trancy yang sekarang akan berpikiran sama seperti dirinya; Keuntungan pribadi adalah prioritas.

"Tidak bisakah kita melupakan masa lalu?" kata Ciel, memutar bola matanya."Terlalu konyol jika menganggap reuni saling menguntungkan di tengah hari bolong dapat memicu konfrontasi."

"Mungkin begitu, Ciel, tapi masalahnya kita tidak pernah lagi menemui keluarga Trancy sejak kepindahannya ke Amerika lima tahun yang lalu. Kau tidak tahu seperti apa Alois Trancy yang sekarang. Dan kalau boleh aku tahu, mengapa dirimu harus melakukan beberapa penawaran dengannya?"

Mungkin jika yang bertanya itu adalah orang selain Sebastian, Ciel akan langsung mengarahkan tatapan sinis. Ciel memang tidak senang diinterogasi, tetapi pengecualian bagi Sebastian—butler yang sudah menjaga dirinya sejak ia lahir.

"Sudah dua bulan lebih Ibu terbaring, dan aku harus mencari solusi untuk kesembuhannya." Ciel memijat-mijat kening sebelah kanannya. "Kurasa Dr. Landers tidak bisa diandalkan, dia hanya akan menguras habis harta keluarga Phantomhive. Dan—"

Dan pada saat Ciel tengah berkata-kata, pintu kamar di depan tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terbuka, membuatnya menghentikan ucapannya seketika. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap mengenakan jas berwarna putih muncul dari balik pintu. Tidak cukup lama untuk Ciel menyadari siapa laki-laki itu, karena laki-laki itu adalah seseorang yang baru saja dibicarakannya; Dr. Ash Landers—Dokter dari Rumah Sakit Pusat Universitas Helsinki di Finlandia.

Sebastian membungkuk untuk berbisik di telinga orang yang menjadi majikannya. "Sebaiknya berhati-hati, Ciel. Kita bisa membicarakan itu di tempat yang lebih terprivasi."

"Ya, kita ke kamarku sekarang."

Bersama butler-nya, Ciel melangkah beriringan menjauhi pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya. Tetapi ketika baru berjalan tiga langkah, tiba-tiba saja Dr. Landers bersuara,

"Ciel, kau tampak terburu-buru. Kau tidak ingin mengetahui perkembangan penyakit Ibumu? Dan kebetulan aku memiliki cokelat _truffle_ di saku jasku."

Ciel menghentikan langkah, seketika mendapatkan ide saat pandangannya secara tidak sengaja mengarah sekilas ke ceruk kecil di langit-langit di atas kepalanya. Ya, inilah saat bagi Ciel untuk bertindak—untuk menyingkirkan salah satu pengganggu kecil yang dapat menggerogoti kekaisaran keluarganya, sebelum ia pergi untuk memulai petualangannya mencari emas di ujung pelangi. Emas di ujung pelangi? Membayangkannya saja membuat kedua sudut bibir bocah Inggris itu hampir tertarik.

"Perkembangan?" kata Tuan Muda Phantomhive dengan nada mengejek. Ia menoleh tanpa memutar tubuh. "Komplikasi? Influenza? Sebenarnya, Dr. Landers, aku ragu kau hanya akan mengopinikan macam-macam tentang penyakit Ibuku. Bagaimana bila aku memastikan sendiri kesembuhan Ibuku bukan karena tangan dan pemikiran licikmu?"

"Oh, apa yang terjadi di sini?" kata Dr. Landers, sedikit terkejut mengetahui calon pewaris tahta keluarga Phantomhive memiliki kosakata yang berbeda dari hari-hari biasa yang diketahuinya.

Sebastian tersenyum, membiarkan Ciel mengambil alih keadaan. Ya, sudah saatnya bagi majikannya untuk berhenti berpura-pura menjadi _anak manja Mummy_ di depan orang-orang.

Ciel mendesah. "Dr. Landers. Ash. Aku tidak sepenuhnya idiot. Aku tahu rencanamu. Kau berniat mencari keuntungan dengan memanfaatkan sakit Ibuku."

Ini sangat mengejutkan bagi Ash Landers. Tidak hanya kosakatanya saja yang berubah, tetapi bocah berusia dua belas itu juga berhasil mengungkap rencananya.

"Hebat sekali. Bocah seperti dirimu bisa menyadarinya, dan... gaya bicaramu juga agak berbeda dari yang biasanya." Tetapi hal itu malah membuat dokter dari Helsinki itu menyeringai, memperlihatkan deretan gigi-geliginya yang putih. "Tapi itu tidak penting, eh? Karena sayangnya Ayahmu lebih memercayaiku ketimbang dirimu, Ciely."

_Cut!_ pikir Ciel. _Akting selesai bagimu, Ash._

Ciel melirik lagi ke ceruk kecil di langit-langit—tempat di mana kamera pengawas terpasang di dalamnya. Kamera itu sudah dipasang Ciel sejak lima bulan sebelumnya, saat ibunya masih sehat dan sedang spa di Italia, juga saat ayahnya sedang melakukan transaksi bisnis legal di Jerman. Ciel sengaja memasang kamera pengawas di beberapa tempat di dalam mansion tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang tuanya dengan alasan ingin menambah sistem pengamanan—mengetahui ia lebih sering berada di asrama dan ayahnya adalah orang paling berpengaruh dalam dunia bisnis Eropa. Ia berniat menunjukkan video pengakuan sombong dokter dari Helsinki itu pada Vincent setelah pertemuan bisnisnya dengan Alois terlaksana.

Tetapi ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Ciel merasa terganggu. Tidak, tapi dua.

"Senang kau mengakuinya, Dokter," kata Ciel sembari menampakkan senyum paling berbahayanya. "Tapi pertama-tama, namaku bukan Ciely, tetapi Ciel Phantomhive. Dan kedua, aku tidak suka _truffle _dari tangan seorang dokter tamak."

Dr. Landers tidak ingin dikalahkan bocah dua belas tahun, ia berniat membalas sarkasme Ciel.

Tetapi Ciel segera meluruskan pandangan ke arah depan tubuhnya, melanjutkan langkahnya yang sejenak sempat terhenti dan mengabaikan celotehan Dr. Landers.

"Aku yakin kau memiliki peluang untuk melontarkan kata-kata yang lebih sarkastis lagi kepadanya," komentar Sebastian.

"Kesampingkan dulu, Sebastian!" perintah Ciel, jengkel. "Masih ada hal yang lebih penting untuk kita bicarakan daripada meladeni dia."

Sebastian tersenyum tipis melihat kejengkelan Ciel. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu hingga membuat Ciel Phantomhive merasa jengkel. Ya, jengkel jarang terjadi dan memang bukan gaya tuan mudanya.

"_Yes, my Lord_."

...

Bermula dari enam tahun sebelumnya, saat Mansion Phantomhive menjadi tempat bagi keluarga-keluarga besar bangsawan Eropa berkumpul untuk melakukan pertemuan bisnis.

Ciel berdiri di dekat pilar dalam aula, menjadi salah satu dari para anak bangsawan lainnya. Ia mengenakan setelan khusus dengan dasi pita biru menghiasi kerah depan bajunya, selalu berdiri di samping Sebastian dan sebisa mungkin menghindari anak-anak nakal. Tetapi sebisa apa pun ia menghindar, tetap saja ada seorang anak nakal yang selalu berusaha menghampirinya, mengusiknya.

Adalah Alois Trancy, putra dari pemilik Trancy Industries—sebuah perusahaan mainan terbesar di Inggris yang telah membuat banyak perusahaan mainan lainnya gulung tikar. Alois begitu terobsesi untuk mengusik Ciel Phantomhive, mengetahui Funtom Industries milik ayah Ciel—Vincent Phantomhive—menjadi salah satu saingan dan juga perusahaan yang sulit ditumbangkan Trancy Industries.

Alois tidak senang perusahaan ayahnya memiliki saingan, apalagi saingan perusahaan ayahnya tersebut hanya memproduksi permen. Maka dari itu, Alois berniat menyingkirkan siapa saja yang menghalangi kemajuan bisnis ayahnya—termasuk dengan mengganggu putra tunggal Vincent Phantomhive yang mungkin di masa depan dapat menjegal karirnya dalam dunia bisnis, Ciel Phantomhive.

Saat itu Alois juga menjadi salah satu dari para anak bangsawan lainnya yang hadir di Mansion Phantomhive. Ia selalu berdiri di depan butler-nya, mengaitkan kedua tangannya di belakang pinggang tanpa sekejap pun mengalihkan pandangan dari bocah lelaki berambut _navy blue_ yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Ia berniat menghampiri bocah lelaki yang terlihat seumuran dengannya itu, tetapi baru satu langkah ia berjalan, ia melihat Ciel Phantomhive sudah berlalu lebih dulu dengan seorang butler dan pria tua. Tanpa memedulikan butler-nya di belakang, Alois segera berlari menghampiri Ciel, menarik kasar lengan baju Ciel dan mengatakan; "Urusan kita di sekolah belum selesai, bocah cengeng."

Sebastian, yang melihat majikannya diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja begitu terkejut. Sebastian mengambil sikap dengan segera melepas paksa tangan Alois dari lengan baju Ciel, tetapi sergapan tangannya ke tangan Alois juga malah segera di lepas paksa oleh Claude Faustus—butler yang melayani Alois Trancy.

Suasana saat itu cukup memanas bagi kedua butler itu. Tapi, seorang pria tua yang sebelumnya berada di samping Ciel menengahi di antara keduanya dan mengatakan bahwa ia dapat membuat Alois dan Ciel akur jika ia dibiarkan membawa pergi kedua anak bangsawan itu.

Awalnya kedua pelayan itu ragu, tapi akhirnya mereka sepakat memercayai dengan membiarkan pria tua itu membawa pergi Ciel dan Alois.

Ciel, tentu saja mengerti keadaan saat itu, walaupun ia tidak mengerti mengapa Alois begitu membencinya baik di TK maupun di mana pun. Ciel bisa melihat pandangan sinis Alois terhadap dirinya, tetapi ia heran mengapa Alois mau mengikuti pria tua yang bahkan baru beberapa menit ditemuinya? Ia bahkan tidak mengenal siapa pria tua berkaca-mata itu. Yang ia tahu, pria tua itu sempat bercakap-cakap bersama Sebastian dan berniat menunjukkan sesuatu kepadanya.

Mereka berjalan hingga ke halaman depan mansion, tempat di mana mobil-mobil mewah milik para bangsawan terparkir.

"Kalian tunggu di sini, anak muda." Pria tua itu berkata, kemudian menghampiri salah satu mobil.

Ciel tertegun. Alois berdiri diam dengan jarak beberapa senti di sampingnya, hal yang sangat jarang terjadi. Tetapi, mengapa Alois mau mengikuti semua instruksi pria tua itu? Mengapa Alois tidak mengusiknya? Itulah yang ada di pikiran Ciel saat itu.

Pria tua itu kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak berhiaskan pita biru. "Sebenarnya, aku berniat memberikan hadiah ini pada putra Vincent. Tapi, akan lebih baik lagi kalau kalian bisa akur dengan berbagi petualangan. Bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja, Sir," kata Alois riang. Kemudian ia menyikut lengan Ciel dan melanjutkan, "kau mau berbagi 'kan, Ciel?"

Ciel tahu Alois hanya berpura-pura baik terhadapnya, tetapi ia hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan sesuatu.

"Nah. Kalian boleh memiliki hadiah ini," kata sang pria tua seraya menyodorkan kotak berpita kepada kedua bocah bangsawan itu.

Alois dengan senang hati menyambar kotak itu.

"Terima kasih, Sir," katanya, kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan Ciel dan menariknya pergi dari hadapan sang pria tua. "Ayo, Ciel! Kita harus membuka hadiah ini bersama-sama."

Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Ciel. Cengkeraman tangan Alois begitu erat di pergelangan tangannya—sangat erat dan menyakitkan, hingga ia sempat meringis kesakitan selama mengikuti Alois berlari.

Mereka berhenti di taman belakang mansion. Dan pada saat Ciel tengah mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah, tiba-tiba saja Alois mendorong tubuh Ciel hingga terjatuh ke tanah.

"Akur, katanya?" Alois berkata, ia menatap sinis ke arah Ciel. "Tidak ada bersama-sama, bocah cengeng. Karena sekarang aku sendiri yang akan membuka kotak ini, tidak denganmu."

Alois membuka kotak itu dengan kasar, memutuskan pitanya dan membuangnya ke tanah. Dan sesuatu yang ia lihat di dalam kotak itu adalah... sebuah medalion berbentuk oval dengan rantai kalungnya yang juga terbuat dari emas, serta buku tebal hitam bertuliskan '_Aurum Potestas Est_' di bagian kover depannya.

Alois mengabaikan buku berkover hitam itu, malah menarik keluar medalion dari dalam kotak.

"Ciel, kau tahu kenapa aku mau mengikuti kakek jelek itu?" tanya Alois, yang masih memandang takjub medalion yang menjuntai di tangannya.

Ciel menggeleng polos, ia masih terduduk di tanah sembari mengelus pelan pergelangan tangannya yang masih memerah.

"Karena kakek jelek itu adalah Tanaka, kolektor barang-barang antik dari Irlandia. Dan aku sudah menduga dia akan memberikan barang sebagus emas ini."

Ciel berniat mendongak, karena ingin melihat barang yang dimaksud Alois. Tetapi ketika ia mengangkat wajah, buku tebal berkover menghantam wajahnya seketika.

"Nah, untukmu adalah buku jelek itu," kata Alois sembari memutar tubuh dan berjalan pergi.

Sekilas, Ciel sempat melihat medalion yang dibawa pergi Alois. Ia juga menginginkan barang sebagus itu, tetapi tidak mungkin ia merebutnya dari Alois—tidak dengan dirinya yang masih lemah. Ya, lemah. Entah mengapa ia selalu merasa Alois jauh lebih tinggi darinya, sehingga sulit untuk dijangkau.

Ciel mengambil buku yang tergeletak di depannya, membukanya. Tetapi ketika ia membuka buku tersebut, tak ada ukiran huruf apa pun yang tertera di lembar demi lembar halamannya. Kosong, seluruh lembaran buku itu polos tanpa tulisan. Hanya ada tiga kata yang terukir di bagian depan kovernya.

"_Aurum Potestas Est_?" lirih Ciel, membaca tulisan di bagian depan buku tersebut dengan mengernyit.

Ciel tersentak, matanya membulat maksimum. Tiba-tiba saja muncul percikan bunga api biru dari tulisan di kover buku itu. Ia menjatuhkan buku tersebut ke tanah dan mundur perlahan, memerhatikan bunga-bunga api biru yang menjalar mengitari seluruh bagian buku.

Selang beberapa detik, semburan bunga api biru itu menghilang, memperlihatkan tampilan warna kover buku tersebut yang berubah menjadi emas. Ciel mengambil buku itu lagi, dan ketika membukanya kembali, lembaran kertasnya sudah penuh dengan tulisan dan dengan bahasa yang sulit untuk dimengerti bocah enam tahun.

Ciel mengarahkan buku itu ke dadanya, menutup matanya sembari membisikkan kata '_Aurum Potestas Est_' lagi hingga tidak menyadari bahwa warna kover buku itu telah berubah kembali menjadi hitam. Ia yakin, pasti ada maksud tertentu mengapa pria tua itu memberikan hadiah kepadanya, pasti buku yang di dekapnya bukanlah sebuah buku biasa, dan ia bertekad untuk mencari tahu bahasa dalam tulisan di buku tersebut dan mempelajari isinya.

Hari, minggu, bulan, hingga tahun demi tahun pun berlalu. Ciel telah berhasil mengetahui bahasa dalam tulisan di buku tersebut dan mempelajarinya. Ya, isi buku itu ditulis dalam bahasa Latin.

Setiap beberapa waktu buku itu selalu ada di genggamannya, dibacanya, dan hingga sekarang... di hadapan cahaya jingga mentari sore dari balik jendela kamarnya, ia berdiri dengan masih menggenggam buku itu dan telah memahami isinya sepenuhnya.

Ciel memicingkan mata sejenak, meresapi cahaya hangat mentari sore, merenungkan masa kecilnya yang begitu memalukan. Ya, ia begitu bodoh telah menjadi bocah lemah. Tapi ia tidak menyesalinya, karena itu hanyalah masa lalu. Malah ia merasa beruntung, ia beruntung karena saat itu Alois telah terbutakan ketamakan, hingga tidak menyadari bahwa telah salah dalam memilih.

"Medalion itu memang berguna untuk membuka portal, tetapi..." Ciel tersenyum tipis, menerawang sebuah dunia imajiner. "Sayang sekali, Alois Trancy kecil kita telah menyia-nyiakan petualangan yang sangat berharga."

"Kupikir kau tidak pernah serius untuk memercayai cerita dongeng."

Ciel menoleh, mendapati Sebastian yang tiba-tiba saja telah berada di belakangnya dan tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kuakui, ini sangat konyol. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan segala kemungkinan yang tertulis di dalam buku ini, bukan?" Ciel meluruskan pandangannya lagi ke arah langit sore. "Alois akan membayar semua yang telah dia lakukan terhadapku."

"Jadi itu yang kaumaksud bisnis?" tanya Sebastian. Kini ia telah berdiri di samping Ciel. "Hanya untuk balas dendam?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Ciel. "Tujuan utamaku adalah mencari _leprechaun_ yang dapat menyembuhkan Ibu. Aku sudah mempelajari semua yang tertulis di dalam buku ini." Ia mengangkat sedikit buku di genggamannya. "Aku memerlukan medalion yang saat itu diambil Alois, untuk membuka portal ke dunia Haven, dan mencari_ leprechaun_ di ujung pelangi. Demi medalion itu, aku tidak peduli penawaran apa pun yang diminta Alois."

Sebastian mengangguk. Haven, tentu saja ia tahu. Ia selalu menemani Ciel jika sedang membaca buku, dan Ciel selalu mengatakan bahwa di dalam buku itu tertulis sebuah dunia bernama Haven yang berpenghuni makhluk-makhluk aneh—salah satunya adalah _leprechaun_; salah satu ras peri yang berkemampuan sihir menyembuhkan. Satu-satunya cara untuk membuka portal ke dunia Haven adalah dengan menjatuhkan medalion yang saat itu diambil Alois ke air terjun di hutan sekitar bukit Tara, Irlandia.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Ciel?" Sebastian memulai kembali pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah mengirim _e-mail_ pada Dekan Grell. Yang ia tahu aku sedang berada di Helsinki, menemani Ibu."

Sebastian tampak terpukau. Ya, majikannya begitu cerdas hingga selalu memperhitungkan segala sesuatu selangkah lebih cekatan demi kelancaran rencana.

"Ah, dan juga," lanjut Ciel. "Aku sudah mengontak kediaman Trancy via telepon. Kita akan bertemu dengan Alois, besok, di sebuah bistro di Chicago."

"Apakah aku perlu menghubungi informanku di Chicago untuk memata-matai lokasi?"

Ciel menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, aku lebih memercayai bakatmu sebagai seorang butler. Yah, kau hanya perlu berimprovisasi jika terjadi konfrontasi. Dan sebenarnya, Sebastian, satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercayai saat ini hanyalah dirimu."

Sebastian tampak terperanjat. Ini pertama kalinya Ciel mengungkapkan kepercayaan terhadap dirinya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir bagi pikirannya, itu wajar. Karena selama ini memang hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat menjadi tumpuan bagi seorang Ciel Phantomhive.

"Ciel," panggil Sebastian.

Ciel mendongak, menatap lurus ke mata merah Sebastian. "Hn?"

"Kau benar. Aku adalah pelayanmu, dan kau adalah majikanku. Sebisa mungkin aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, melindungimu, apa pun yang terjadi." Kemudian Sebastian mengarahkan sebelah tangannya ke bahu Ciel. "Bersama-sama kita tidak akan terkalahkan."

Ciel mengangguk, matanya berkilat penuh kesungguhan. Mungkin setelah ini tak ada lagi hari-hari penuh kesandiwaraan baginya. Ia akan memulai petualangannya mencari sesuatu yang lebih berkilau dari medalion yang dimiliki Alois. Ia akan menghadapi tantangan yang lebih besar, dan juga bertemu dengan orang-orang yang lebih tidak terduga dari Dr. Landers. Alois adalah orang pertama untuk menjadi lawannya yang sulit ditangani. Tetapi selama ia dan Sebastian selalu bersama-sama dan saling memercayai, bukanlah hal yang sulit berkolaborasi untuk menaklukan lawan-lawannya.

"Ya," kata Ciel menyetujui. "Bersama-sama kita tidak akan terkalahkan. Sekarang aku ingin Earl Grey-ku?"

...

.

.

.

_**Aurum Potestas Est; **_Emas adalah kekuatan.

**Medalion; **perhiasan berbentuk bulat atau lonjong yang dibuat dari emas.

**Leprechaun;** peri dalam cerita rakyat Irlandia.

**Bistro; **sebuah restoran informal kecil.

**AN; Sorry kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan. RnR?**


End file.
